


Where the Pleasant Fountains Lie

by ronqueesha



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, light domination, on both parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/pseuds/ronqueesha
Summary: Sequel to "Human Nature".X6-88 quite enjoys his new relationship with Director Zoe Bhatia. But sometimes he needs a little push to get past his synth programming and let her know what he really wants.





	Where the Pleasant Fountains Lie

The acrid stench of smoke filled his lungs. The droning beats of a badly performed song drowned his ears. Darkness consumed his vision. And the warmth of Zoe’s undergarments enveloped his hands.

X6-88 glanced downward as the tiny amount of cloth rustled against his palm. They felt more like a few pieces of string tied together than an actual set of clothing. Completely impractical for regular life in the wasteland, but she knew that. They were just for tonight. Colored black, because Zoe much preferred wearing that shade over any other. And they were almost hot to the touch, a testament to the place they had just been moments before.

At his side, Zoe sipped at her beer as if innocent of the sudden change in their situation. Her eyes darted back and forth away from him as she did so, trying to lock onto the dozens of patrons and inanimate decorations that surrounded them. A passable impression of someone attempting to look nonchalant, he supposed. But the slight upward curve of her painted lips gave her away as clear as if she had been pointing downward.  

Zoe wore the dress she always favored when they made these evening outings away from the Institute. Black, and cut short in ways that showed off as much tattooed skin as it covered. Much of Zoe’s legs were exposed, as were the entirety of her arms. And the neckline plunged deep down her stomach, showing off many of the intricate inked designs on her chest and stomach. Only a few carefully-cut strips of cloth kept her modesty above her waist, and it would not take much movement for her to be exposed below… especially now that she had removed the string-like clothing beneath. As her protector, X6 disapproved of Zoe wearing such flimsy and unreinforced clothing. Especially above ground where threats lurked around every corner. And yet, another side of him VERY much approved looking at her in such a state.

For his part, X6-88 wore a simple black suit cut in old-world style. Fabricated in the Institute, so it was clean and fresh. None of the rot, damage, or hasty repair jobs that covered much of the old clothing wastelanders wore marred his outfit. While he likewise disliked wearing this in a potentially dangerous place, Zoe insisted he wear it. She said it made him look amazing, though X6 didn’t see it himself.

The two of them sat in a far back corner of Goodneighbor’s Third Rail establishment. A tavern of extremely ill repute, and a haven for many escaped synths fresh out of the Institute. X6 had been to this place many times to apprehend synths who thought themselves safe in this place, and he’d grown quite a reputation as a frightening presence because of it. However, he had learned in recent weeks that if he stepped in here without his usual attire, sunglasses, and pistol in hand, people gave him no second glances. He blended into the crowds just as if he were any other wastelander. Well, as much as a courser could possibly blend. It helped that when he walked around with a companion who showed obvious romantic interest in him, people tended to look away rather than indulge in inappropriate or uncomfortable long stares. Or at the very least, they tended to gawk at Zoe, either her tattoos, scars, or natural features.

X6 thumbed Zoe’s garment in his hand, and rolled part of the string against his fingertip. The musical entertainment changed as he did so. The freed synth singer who called herself Magnolia was not performing this night. Instead, the jukebox near the robotic bartender played an endless string of pre-recorded songs to imitate her presence. As the atmosphere of the Third Rail changed in an audible way, he turned to face Zoe. “Ma’am, what are you doing?”

“Hm? What do you mean, X6?” Zoe responded with the same subtle grin and a lilt to her voice that indicated she knew exactly what he asked.

He did not make an obvious show of her intimate apparel in his hand. Instead, he reached into his jacket pocket and placed the exceedingly small amount of cloth inside.

“You know I dislike it when you travel around so… uncovered.”

Zoe gulped down the second half of her beer bottle, her third for the night, and set it down on their table. “Maybe I like danger.”

“I’ve known you long enough to know that statement is false.”

Zoe giggled. “Well at least I have a big strong man here to protect me.”

“You don’t need protectio-“ X6’s voice cracked when Zoe leaned toward him and laid a gentle, hot kiss on his earlobe. In such close proximity, he could feel her breath on him, and could make out the tiny, night-inaudible moans from deep in her throat, even as the jukebox roared at an uncomfortable volume. She did not seem content with merely kissing his ear, however. As the music played on, Zoe’s lips wrapped around his earlobe and tugged with gentle force. After that, she rose herself just enough to not only drag her body closer to him, but brought her tongue up and around the sensitive spots of his extremity.

As Zoe lavished her attention on his ear, Zoe twisted herself around so she could brush her torso against his. Through the thin layer of fabric that separated her modesty from the crowded bar, X6 could feel one of her hardened nipples rub against his bicep and shoulder. Not only that, the cool smoothness of the metal barb pierced through the nipple caught against the fabric of his jacket.

“You were saying?” Zoe asked in a husky whisper, sparing just a moment from her teasing to speak. Even as she did so, X6 could hear her increased breathing and wanton sounds behind the words.

“Ma’am, you’re intoxicated.” He said as deadpan as he could manage with Zoe doing everything in her power to distract him. He’d already felt a familiar stirring between his legs. And every moment she continued, his outer resolve strained to remain intact. However, to his relief, the nauseating aroma of alcohol and cigarette smoke on Zoe’s heavy breaths did just enough to keep him grounded. X6-88 disapproved of anyone imbibing chems with no medical benefit. She knew that. But she also had a right to indulge herself, especially when they had a rare moment of freedom from their responsibilities.

“Just the fun kind of drunk.” Zoe confirmed and giggled again. And perhaps to punctuate her words, her gentle, wet, loving attention to X6’s ear became a sharp, painful bite and a tug at the bottom of his earlobe that scraped her teeth against his skin. X6-88 recoiled so hard he almost pulled the both of them out of their seats before he composed himself.

“You know I don’t like it when you bite me.”

“Yeah, well, suck it up.”

Zoe returned to position. Though this time, she swerved her body around to face X6 and slid her legs across his waist until she straddled him. Their ancient seat groaned under the weight. Of course, she did this move while dragging her half-covered and pierced chest across his, doubling the sensation of her wanton body on his. She finished her move by grabbing the fitted tie around his neck and pulling herself upward as if it were a rope. The maneuver yanked his neck down, but just enough that his mouth came into contact with hers.

The scent of alcohol and ash became an inescapable overpowering taste as Zoe’s tongue pushed against his, then plunged deep into his mouth. She explored him with drunken enthusiasm, moving her skilled tongue in ways he could not describe. And yet he could feel every sensation, every wonderful moment. He reciprocated her movements, of course, and leaned forward to give himself that much more leverage against Zoe’s intrusion. The motion had the effect he predicted, and he could feel her entire body shudder as he took charge of the deeply intimate kiss. X6 raised his left hand to caress the side of her head, over the shaved part of her scalp and smooth skin of her undamaged cheek. The other wrapped around the small of her back, stroking her most heavily tattooed skin, and sometimes dipping below the fabric of her dress to touch the places others were forbidden to see. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the tactile sensations against his tongue and fingertips. Every time Zoe breathed, she rasped against his lower hand, giving him more to caress and feel. And when her head turned to give her better leverage for their kiss, it gave him a chance to explore the small barbs of her shaved head, and the soft clean hair tied just above it.

The remained that way for a significant amount of time, to the point that X6 almost lost track of the chronometer on the wall. He plunged himself to the warmth and exotic feeling of Zoe atop him, kissing him, and their roaming hands mirroring their lip’s wanton embraces. As X6 held her by the cheek and back, Zoe’s hands left his tie to slowly drift down his chest. One hand squeezed the muscles on his shoulder, while the other one stroked his stomach. Then plunged deeper.

By the time he felt her try to unlatch his belt with one hand, X6 pulled back, once again startled by her behavior.

“Ma’am, you can’t do that here.”

“Watch me.” She slurred as she brought her other hand down to help undo his garment.

X6 tried to give her a gentle push back, but Zoe resisted. In fact, she locked her legs around his waist and put her lips against the upper part of his neck, laying gentle kisses on his jugular vein as she labored. Her double maneuver stopped any further attempts to dislodge her as he gasped in the sudden feeling of her lips and tongue in a new place. It also had the bonus effect of shielding his vision from her labors. And though their respective sets of clothing shielded X6 and the rest of the bar from seeing her naked womanhood, he could feel the growing heat of her just above his thighs, and the friction she built up by writhing against him. Every heartbeat in his chest further ignited the desperate feeling between his legs.

“We might be removed from the premises.” He said through gritted teeth as he felt the familiar release of pressure that came with his belt being undone. He could feel her fingertips and knuckles brush against his clothed erection, providing just enough wonderful friction to keep him aroused and sensitive, even as his worry increased.

“Let ‘em try.”

Zoe redoubled her efforts at his pants and then moved her lips just enough to start kissing down his jaw line. Every few moments, she moved closer to his chin, leaving small patches of warmth and moisture where she sucked on his jaw.

When she had his trousers’ buttons undone, she smirked. “Oh what can we do today, X6? I kinda want to go under the table and get you off without anyone seeing. But I also like the idea of riding you right here. Or maybe we go ask Charlie at the bar for some oil and we have some fun in another spot.” Every word she said sent vivid images to X6’s imagination, seeing her doing all of those things with him. It only added further heat to his aching need for her.  

“I think we should stop before we draw any suspicion.” Though he said the cautionary words out loud, almost every nerve in X6-88’s body screamed to do the exact opposite. The effect Zoe Bhatia had on him was beyond words.

“Pfft.” She scoffed with a drunken sneer. “No way. We came out here to fuck, and that’s what we’re going to do.”

“I don’t think…”

“Exactly, X6,” She smiled and once again brushed her mouth against his. But this time, she made sure to take his lower lip between hers and suck. She released him. “Don’t think.”

Perhaps to ensure X6 could raise no more words of protest, she shoved her hands into his undone trousers, and then wormed her slender fingers beneath his boxers to get at her erect prize. They both gasped at the contact.

“Please, ma’am. I would rather not be _… oh_.” He cut off when he felt Zoe’s skilled hands wrap around his cock. She moved just enough to provide sensation, but not enough for her motions to be apparent to the entire bar. A devious, terrible, amazing torture.

“Maybe I should just tie you to this chair. Make sure you can’t move while I strip you naked make you helpless. And while everyone in here is staring at you, I’ll have all the fun I want.”

Zoe’s manipulation increased in pace, and X6 knew it would only be a matter of moments before he was exposed. She seemed so enamored with his body in her aroused state to not mind this, but that nagging voice of worry in X6-88’s mind broke through his own haze.

“I can’t allow that, ma’am. Not if we wish to come back to this place next time.” He tried to flash her an angry expression, but an involuntary groan flew past his lips as he felt one of her hands massage the sensitive tip of his cock. A rush of cold air afterward proved she had freed him just that much. A slow, deliberate tease. She cooed as she looked down to admire her handiwork.

“Oh, big words.” His inebriated lover said as she looked back up, her smile going dark and almost dangerous. “Can you… back them up?” She punctuated it by making good on her implication and freed X6 entirely from his trousers. Though she made a smart move to angle herself in such a way that only those who might have been intently staring at the two of them would see his exposed penis. The bar’s natural darkness and smoky atmosphere did much to keep them concealed from the others. As she did so, her stroking increased in speed and power.

It took considerable effort for him to speak, but he managed. “Ma’am, you know I can. I will carry you out of here if you keep this up. I’ve done it before.”

“Hm, I don’t think you will. I think you’re enjoying this too much.”  

“Is that a challenge?”

Zoe looked up at him, clear into his eyes. Something lurked behind there, a small spark of joy or realization that undercut her extreme arousal.

“You won’t.” She said.

As a trained courser, X6-88 could move much faster than many humans could see, much less comprehend. Zoe was not one of those ‘many humans’, but he could still surprise her when he had enough motivation and the correct circumstances. This situation proved to be ample for that. He did not take his eyes from hers as his skilled hands wrapped around each of Zoe’s wrists and pulled them away from his freed erection. He put both of her slim hands into one of his as he readjusted his aching manhood and closed his trousers as best he could with a single hand. He did not hold her with enough force to hurt, but he did ensure she could not slip free and resume her activities.

“Oh, I like where this is going.” Zoe slurred as her eyes went half-lidded.

“You say that now.” X6 returned the same dangerous grin she had just given him. A lot of it came from looking Zoe up and down. As he held her in place, arms just above her head, her small black dress hanging precariously off her frame, she had never looked so vulnerable. But not in a way that implied danger. More like a vulnerability to him and his desires, which just so happened to mirror hers.

With his body back under proper cover, he grabbed Zoe by the waist and slung her entire body over his shoulder. The hand that contained her wrists let go at the last possible moment, then joined the other in keeping her secure. He’d grown accustomed to this motion during the times he had been forced to carry her around when she over-indulged in chems or otherwise required a rapid extraction.

“Whoah, hey, I’m not wearing-!” She exclaimed as she felt herself bent over his shoulder. Zoe’s freed hands worked to keep her dress from sliding over her ass, to minimal effect.  

“You should have considered that before antagonizing me, ma’am.”

He stood up and walked away from their darkened space. For a moment, X6 thought about carrying her all the way to the local hotel, heedless of anyone who might see the Director of the Institute in such a state. The thought somehow aroused him even more than he already was. As did the thought of what he would do when he had her in a private setting. But as he scanned his surroundings for anyone or anything that might have posed a threat to that plan, his eyes locked on something. And a new idea struck him.

“X6! Put me down!” She protested, though she didn’t try to fight him or squirm out of his grip. Something she could have done with little effort, since he only held her with minimal force. He had no intention of hurting her or putting her in distress. Well… maybe a little. Just to make up for everything she had just done to him.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He called behind him.

X6-88 turned away from the exit and toward a small door at the other side of the establishment. A red light blinked above it, and a dim neon sign with the letters “VIP” flickered at its side. He walked around the other tables as best he could, keeping to shadows and unoccupied spaces. Still, he knew some people got a good look at Zoe’s half-covered buttocks as he journeyed. So long as they did not get in his way or try to touch her, they could look all they wanted. Even carrying a person on his shoulder, an Institute courser was still capable of many terrible things to people that crossed him.

Since her field of view looked opposite of X6-88’s, it took a moment for Zoe to realize where he intended to go. “Oh, no, X6. Could we go somewhere else? That’s where Mac…”

He cut her off again. “As you said to me, suck it up.” MacCready had long since left this place, this city, and the entire Commonwealth. X6’s impression of the man had never been favorable, and sank even lower when he learned of the way he hurt Zoe upon their romantic disengagement. She deserved to have better memories of a static location than that.

Three people occupied the VIP lounge when X6-88 barged in. He cared nothing for subtlety or niceties, especially as his heartbeat kept blood rushing between his legs and his mind would not stop conjuring all of the sensations Zoe had just put him through. The other occupants were in various stages of undress, acting much like Zoe had been toward him. Perhaps reveling in their modicum of privacy while everyone else in the bar drank together. Their time had ended.

“Out.” He ordered.

“Hey, man, there’s enough room for everyone!” One of the trio shouted, his voice lilting in a way that indicated he had copious amount of jet flooding his system. His hand waved in a beckoning motion, trying to pull the new duo toward his small love fest.

“Get out before I force you out.” X6-88 growled. The music in the VIP lounge filtered through a thick concrete wall, so the volume was reduced a significant amount. The voice X6 used might have been quiet and subtle out there. In here, it echoed like a lion’s call.

“Jeez, no need for threats.” The same one spoke again. “Fine, let’s go.”

He watched all three of them file out, then spared another glance around the dim room to ensure no other stragglers remained to ruin his plans.

“You know, that was really hot.” Zoe said from his back.

“It wasn’t my intention to be arousing.”

“Too bad. I liked it.”

Satisfied the VIP lounge contained no one but himself and Zoe, X6 lowed himself onto to one of the gaudy leather couches and put Zoe back onto his lap in much the same position they had been earlier. Her hair fluffed away from her scalp at an odd angle thanks to her method of transport, and her dress had sincerely come away from her breasts, but otherwise she looked no different. No less appetizing to his growing hunger for her.

“Then show me how much you enjoyed it.” X6 ordered. Like before, he grabbed her wrists in a strong insistent grip and held them above her head. He greatly enjoyed seeing her that way. His free hand moved to her chest and manipulated one of the shafts of metal protruding from a nipple. He pulled just enough for her to hiss and squeeze her eyes shut then let go.

“I can’t show you without my hands, X6.” Zoe heaved between labored breaths as she came down from the sensation he gave her.

“You’ll have use of your hands when I allow it. Now put your legs around my waist.”

She did as told, and opened her thighs so she could wrap her slender legs around him. It took a moment as she compensated for the couch, but she managed. X6 made sure to gaze downward as she did. And indeed, her sex, her most intimate tattoos, and small trimmed patch of hair greeted him under the short skirt. He did not need to touch her to know she had become extremely aroused since she began this lurid series of events. Her folds were soaked by her own juices, and her clitoris stood out and ready for him to stimulate.

“Are you so desperate for my attention?” X6 asked, fascinated by her exposed anatomy. He’d seen Zoe before, but he could not help himself every time he looked at her in this way. And he hoped he never grew to feel different about her.  

“Yes, sir.” She moaned out her response more than she spoke.

And then all of the arousal he had ever felt, even his first time with her, so unsure and so new to everything, paled in comparison to the rush of blood and heat that assaulted his manhood.

“Say that again.”

“Yes, sir.” Zoe repeated, with much the same desperate air of need. She even wriggled her hips and put herself on more of a display than before.

Still holding her hands in an affectionate yet tight grip, X6 leaned forward and kissed Zoe. This time, he ignored dwindling flavor of beer and cigarettes on her lips, he just had to taste her. His free hand moved from her chest up to the back of her head, to where she kept her hair in its signature ponytail. He did not yank it or cause her pain, but he did hold her tight as his lips and tongue took their pleasure on her. Zoe’s lustful sounds grew in pitch and intensity as he did so.

When he finished, Zoe gasped and sucked in air as if she had just come back from a vacuum environment. “Holy shit.” She whispered.

X6 let go of her hair just so he could undo his trousers and free his aching cock from them. A momentary shock of anxiety tingled his spine as he realized he just walked through the entirety of the Third Rail with an obvious erection. But if Zoe’s word were any measure, he had nothing to be ashamed about on that front. He was, by her measure, quite impressive down there.

And he intended to let her have every inch of that impressiveness at that very moment. Without speaking anything more than a grunt and whine of his own, X6 directed her closer to his waist, and had her line up her wet entrance with him.

“Fuck, X6.” She whispered, “I had no idea you’d be so good at this.”

“As you said, I’m a fast learner.”

He thrust upward and into Zoe while at the same time leaned down to kiss her again. Zoe had no way to move against him or respond, but she didn’t seem like she wished to. Instead, she melted against him at the moment of penetration, only whimpering against his lips as he pushed into her wet and willing body. As always, the heat and tightness of Zoe Bhatia drew the breath out of X6. He whispered his own “holy shit” as he went deeper into her, then instinctively pulled back just enough so he could thrust again.

Still, his experience taught him enough to not be too animalistic with her. The moment he heard Zoe’s noises change pitch in an upward, frantic way, X6 pulled back and relaxed his hands just enough to so he could look Zoe in the eye.

“Do you need a moment?” He asked, though he had to force the words out amid the torrent of sensation at his groin.

“Yeah, just… I gotta get used to you. Like always.”

Zoe wriggled her hips to signal her readiness to continue, so X6 thrust again. He had not relinquished his hold on her hands the entire time. That meant her breasts were still uncovered, and her dress rolled up her waist to expose the entirety of her ass to the empty VIP lounge. The music from the bar outside the small private room continued to drone, turned into a dull thump by the walls that masked the sounds of their bodies coupling.

“I must admit, ma’am, I like seeing you like this.” He said as his free hand went down to grab a handful of Zoe’s ass. He squeezed in the way she said she most enjoyed, and was rewarded by a satisfied noise and the visual of seeing her bite her lower lip.

“And I like seeing YOU like this, X6.” Zoe said. “I love it when you show me what you want.”

“May I ask, was this your entire plan tonight?” He asked, thinking back on everything she had said up to this point. Indeed, she had asked several times for him to explain his wants before she started getting too… enthusiastic in a public setting.

“Either way, I figured we’d both get what we wanted.” She nodded affirmative and writhed her hips again. He felt her inner muscles contract as she did so.

“And is this what you wanted?” He punctuated his question with a particularly deep and hard thrust, one that pushed her to the limit he knew all too well.

“ _Fuck_.” Was her reply, which he also took to be affirmative.

“If I let your hands free, will you be a good girl and hold them behind your back?” X6’s already increased heartrate spiked as he asked the question. He knew of these kinds of interactions during sex, but had never taken part in one himself. Even with Zoe, the two of them rarely engaged in such “dirty talk” with each other. Just simple declarations of intent like she had done to him in the public area, or instructions to each other to maximize their enjoyment.

“Yes, sir.” She said. And as that amazing rush of pleasure stormed him, X6 felt a new wave of moisture drip down between his thigh and testicles. Not sweat, but Zoe.

He let go of her hands, and Zoe obediently put them behind her back. He lifted the hand that had been on her ass to ensure she complied with him, and felt her place either elbow in each palm then hold them there. Not quite what he imagined, but Zoe had much more experience with these things.

Satisfied she had mock-restrained herself, X6 raised both of his hands to her chest. And with his fingertips and thumbs, he gave both of her pierced nipples a twist. Not as gentle as his last manipulation, but still not enough to cause Zoe actual harm. She cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, which he quite enjoyed hearing.

“I didn’t close the door.” X6 said as Zoe moved up and down atop him. “Anyone could have heard that.”

“And here I thought… you didn’t… want people to see…”

“Perhaps I just didn’t want them to see me. I might be interested in having people see YOU like this, however.” The words flowed from X6-88, drawn from a place deep down, where he usually buried his selfish desires. But now brought forth by Zoe’s instruction and his basest needs. She knew all along she could goad him into this. And as he continued to manipulate her breasts and thrust deep into her, she gave many visual and audible clues that she greatly enjoyed this side of him as well.

“The powerful Director of the Institute, the woman in control of so many people’s lives. Wantonly impaling herself on a synth cock. Of all the things.” He leaned forward and continued talking into her ear, again replicating what she had taught him. Although he had some difficulty as she kept moving while he had remained still. “Do you enjoy synth cock, Zoe?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Would you like more of it?”

“Oh god… yes. Yes, sir!”

“Then you’ll have it.”

X6 lowered his hands from Zoe’s chest and wrapped them around her waist. He started moving her of his own accord, rather than wait for her to meet his hip movements. He took full control of her and her pleasure, which sent Zoe into another cascade of wonderful sounds. He noticed her shoulders hitch as she seemed to debate on defying his orders and move her arms, but she kept them secure.

“You’re very good at following my instructions.” He said between thrusts. Zoe didn’t speak, she just shut her eyes and opened her mouth in a soundless expression.

Distracted as she was, X6 moved one of his hands from her hip and lowered it between her legs. He found her clitoris with his fingertips and gave it a light brush, just enough to let her know his intent. That got her to open her eyes and inhale a large breath.

“Obedience is rewarded.” He said in a voice he hoped sounded alluring and husky, full of his own building lust for Zoe. As he spoke, he resumed his gentle rubbing, using two of his fingers to give the exact pressure and circular motion she once taught him.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Came his reward in the sound of Zoe losing her ability to make coherent sentences.

For a moment, he felt content to let things end like this. He could feel his climax building by the microsecond, and he knew hers could not be too far off. Especially if he continued with his hand on her. But being in total control of Zoe’s pleasure, hearing her call him ‘sir’, and just seeing her hands in light restraints had been more rewarding than he expected. More pleasure than he ever thought he’d feel, and he had only just learned how to not be completely overwhelmed every time they had sex. He knew that next time, he would ask for this to happen again. Though, he’d insist they do it in a private setting and not a disgusting Goodneighbor bar.

Then a thought hit him. Why wait until next time? He had total control right now, and Zoe writhed and moaned and gasped only because he wished her to. What if he wanted to do something else? She would no doubt be agreeable with those delicious two words. He longed to hear her say them again.

X6 stopped his thrusting and rubbing, which left Zoe to whine and whimper. She kept her hands behind her back, however, like she had been told. X6 moved his hand away from her clit and wiped the small amount of slick that accumulated on them onto her dress.

“Why did you stop?” Her eyes went wide and pleading as she tried to keep moving on him, to draw out her pleasure. But his hand on her hip stopped that. He relished the feeling of her inner walls, the all-consuming feeling of being within her, before speaking.

“I’ve had a change of mind. Get on your knees.”

“Oh… really?” A great deal of Zoe’s aroused frenzy seemed to dissipate as her head turned in confusion. “I thought you weren’t…”

“You heard me.”

Her confusion proved to be temporary, however. X6 gave her one last shallow thrust before pulling his hips back and repositioning himself on the couch and Zoe slid free of him a moment later. The sensation of cold air and Zoe’s wetness assaulted his manhood like a winter chill, and part of him wanted nothing more than to grab her and go back to what they started. But he held himself in check.

Zoe had to undo her hands from her not-restrained position so she could balance herself and adjust to a new position on the floor. She adjusted her dress as she did so, letting some of it return to its intended state over her hips. Perhaps out of reflex more than a need to cover herself. Soon, she had herself kneeling before his glistening manhood.

“Suck.” X6 ordered.

Zoe did not need to be told twice. Her hands arced forward the moment he finished speaking and gripped his shaft. Her mouth opened just enough for her to wrap her lips around the head and begin flicking her tongue across the sensitive flesh. But only for a moment before she pulled back and looked up at him.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” She giggled then went back to her ministrations.

Early in their sexual experiences together, X6-88 found himself uncomfortable with oral sex. His clinical knowledge of genital anatomy clashed with his desires, even though he knew he had nothing to really be uncomfortable with. Zoe understood his hesitation, though she slowly brought him out of his shell. She said to him that performing fellatio and receiving cunnilingus in return was one of her favorite things, and X6 wished nothing more than to please her.

Besides, when Zoe said she enjoyed oral sex, she implied she was skilled at it. And yes… she had immense proficiency in fellatio. X6 gasped as he felt a different sensation of wet heat overwhelm his cock. But unlike the tight walls of Zoe’s vagina, her mouth and throat opened for him, and her tongue lashed around his skin back and forth. Even covered in her own slick, Zoe swallowed down as much of X6 as she could manage before coming back up. She didn’t pull him entirely free, however. She kept the tip sealed behind her lips, and smiled as best she could as she ran her tongue across the small opening at the tip.

He felt himself unable to grow accustomed to the sensation as Zoe moved up and down, licking him and lavishing her praise onto his cock as if she had never seen him like this before. More often than not, Zoe’s eyes fluttered closed as she took him down her throat then back up, lost in her own world as she sucked him off.

“Keep going. I’m close.” He managed to say as he indulged in the feelings and depraved feelings Zoe gave him.

She popped her mouth free of him just long enough to give a devilish smile and one last “Yes, sir.” Before plunging back down onto X6. Her hands moved with more intent as well, using the last remains of Zoe’s slick and some of her saliva to lubricate his shaft so she could run a hand up and down while her mouth remained near the head. Her other hand snaked down below his cock to cup his testicles and give them an insistent squeeze that made him gasp. Perhaps revenge for the way he treated her breasts earlier.

X6-88 felt his release build and then unleash with little fanfare or buildup. That inexorable spooling in his lower body seemed to unleash before he could process the barest notion of it, much less give her a warning. And he sat in wonder as Zoe’s lips remained locked around him, swallowing down every spurt of cum with a satisfied sound every time he gave more. He watched her throat contract and expand with every motion, spilling nothing on her dress or the floor below.

Once confident he had nothing left to give her, Zoe pulled her mouth free of X6’s cock with a soft pop. A tiny strand of saliva kept her connected to his organ as she did so. “Was that to your liking, sir?”

“That was… satisfactory.” X6 struggled to speak as he regained control of his breathing. He hadn’t realized he held his breath during his orgasm until his body needed oxygen again. He looked down and a genuine smile spread on his lips as he regarded the woman he shared so much with. The woman who had showed him so many things out of her love for him.

Still, X6 knew that this evening was not over. His body might have relaxed in its sudden and powerful release, but he knew full well that his libido would return, as did she. Zoe shuffled on her knees, intent on getting back to his lap and continuing their adventure. X6 instead placed his softening member back in his trousers then re-did the buttons and belt. He stood up next to her.

“Hey, what- what are you doing?” Zoe got to her feet as X6 brushed his trousers and shirt clean of the wrinkles Zoe had given them. As his hands brushed against his stomach, he felt a small wet spot on the shirt fabric. That must have been the spot she rubbed against him before he dragged her into the VIP room.

Once upright, X6 turned to look at Zoe. She had fixed her dress to cover herself, but her hair remained tousled, and her eyes were still wild with lust. He glanced down to her legs, where a single droplet of wetness crawled down her thigh below the dress. It might have blended into her skin tone and been invisible if not for the abundant dark tattoos that covered her leg.

“X6, you can’t just…”

“Oh, but I can. If you wish to end this evening on a more acceptable tone, you’ll follow me back to the hotel.”

Zoe grumbled and stomped her foot, but she did not argue. Especially since X6 didn’t wait for her to come up with a word of protest. Instead, he readjusted his jacket and tie, then walked out of the VIP door.

“But what about my panties!?” She called out after him.

X6 paused. “I’ll be keeping them until I think you’re worthy of wearing them again.”

Zoe mumbled something he couldn’t hear, but he did make out the word “Fuck” before he left the VIP lounge. She followed not half a second later.


End file.
